Wicked
by Ledoll
Summary: George is not overly fond of the idea of going back to Hogwarts, perhaps Luna can help him with that?  Later on M
1. Chapter one

Title: Wicked  
>Rating: K (so far, later on RNc-17)  
>Author: maljoy<br>Summary: George is really not looking forward to his last year at Hogwarts..  
>Warnings: None for this chapter<br>Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling.  
>Author's Note: This is sort of a prologue.. Any most important: I need a beta, English is not my first language, and I hope that someone will help me out please feel free to correct my grammar or spelling in the comments.<p>

It was the last day of summer, which meant that tomorrow was the first day of George's seventh and last year at Hogwarts. And to be honest, he wasn't overly thrilled.

The summer had been long and filled with preparations for the joke shop that he and his twin brother, Fred, were planning on opening straight after leaving Hogwarts.  
>Now that they were finally able to do magic outside of school, they could finally start producing the products they wanted to make and experiment with the spells, instead of just working with potions and muggle gunpowder for their tricks.<p>

But obliviously, their experimentation had been limited this year, as they'd stayed at 12 Grimmauld Place with the rest of the Order, having been forced to clean the house and help their mother for most of the summer.

Time not spend helping their mother had, of course, been spend either pranking or working on their products. The latter often involved the first, as they needed test subjects. George personal favourite had been testing their first version of the Puking Pastilles on Ron, which had caused their youngest brother to puke for 3 days straight, and had earn them a good yelling from their mother and a week of dish-duty. Obliviously it had been worth it.

Fred, however, thought that it was their testing of the Portable Swamp that had been the best part of their summer. This little number had earned them another week of dish washing plus the joy of having to clean the portrait of Ms. Black. Once again, it had been worth it.

The thought of going back to school, although it would mean that their were free of their mothers watchful eye, made George's stomach heavy, and, as far as he knew, Fred felt the same way.

It was clear to both of the twins that there was nothing left for them to do at Hogwarts and they were more than ready for what life had to give them outside of school. But even if neither of them wished to return, they would. They had both agreed to make their mother happy and get a somewhat decent exam. They could wait.

It wasn't long until the real fun would begin.


	2. Chapter two

Looking up at the extremely pink lady who was currently talking to the student-body about nothing and everything, it dawned on George that this year would not turn out in their favour. It was quite clear that the ministry intended to take over Hogwarts, which basically meant: no more fun.

The very idea of having this woman as their DADA professor for the rest of the year, made George dread having to go to what previously had been one of the more interesting classes that the school had to

offer. Not that he'd paid much attention anyway. It might be interesting, but pranking with Fred had always been higher on his list of priorities.

Looking sideways at his twin, George saw that Fred was coming to the same conclusions on his own. Sparing a short glance between them, Fred gave him a large grin and raised his eyebrows, clearly communicating: "what a bitch, eh?" to his brother.

George grinned back and decided to spend his time looking around the Great Hall, it was certainly more interesting than what the Ministry-Lady had to say.

Looking down the Gryffindor table it became apparent that he wasn't the only one who had gotten that idea. Most of the students where staring blankly out into space, while others had decided to at least try and listen to her, most of them looking either bored out of their minds or confused, his younger brother Ron was one of the latter. The only one at the table who seemed to really follow what was being said was Hermione, who was frowning and looking very concerned.

Looking around the rest of the Great Hall several things caught George eyes. Malfoy, who was currently whispering to one of his goons with a condescending smirk on his face, George assumed that Malfoy was happy as long as everybody else were miserable so obliviously he would enjoy this, that Cho Chang girl who has currently exchanging goofy looks with one of his girlfriends. It seemed that not even the Ravenclaws seemed interested in what was being said. However, next to Cho sat a petit blonde girl, who George recalled seeing his sister talking to a few times before.

She was quite pretty. Her dirty-blond hair seemed to go on forever, and her massive silvery-grey eyes were glued to Umbridge, as if she was hanging on to every word.  
>As far as George recalled, Ginny had said that she was "quite a sweet girl, though she lived in her own world" and this was very clear as he studied her.<p>

Behind her ear was her wand, presumably for safe keeping, she had two, rather large, radish earrings, one in each ear, a butterbeer cap necklace, and already, her jumper seemed to be missing. It was quite clear that this girl was one of a kind.

Turning once again to his brother George whispered:

"Freddie, do you remember that weird family that lives on the hill not far from us?"

His brother furrowed his eyebrows,

"You know.. That one with the girl around Ginny's age, what's her name again?"

"Oh right, Luna-something, Loony Luna. She's bonkers!" he answered with a grin;

"Yeah, I've heard, but so are we Forge!" he answered with a somewhat forced grin, a bit uncertain why it bothered his hearing his twin use the mean nickname that the Ravenclaws had made up for Luna. Most likely because she's Ginny's friend, and Ginny wouldn't like it if she heard us talking that way about her friends. He concluded, putting it out of his mind.

"We sure are Gred, but why do you ask anyway?"

Why did he ask? George wondered. He'd never shown any particular interest in Ginny's friends before, why now?

"I'm bored I guess"

"Don't worry brother, can't be long till Pinky's done, and then we party!" Fred answered perhaps a little to loudly, gesturing wildly around him.

"It's our last year brother" he continued, swinging his arm around George "and I intend to go out with a bang!"


End file.
